


Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad: Alexandría

by Hessefan



Series: Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Gintama
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Si así era la Edo del futuro, se había vuelto muy medieval para su gusto; tanto que a veces sentía como si estuviera atrapado en un RPG, solo que él era algo así como un PNJ.





	Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad: Alexandría

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Nota general -**
> 
> Este es un fic multicrossover con el fandom de Gintama como eje central. En esta ocasión es Shinpachi en el mundo de Final Fantasy IX.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy IX no me pertenece, todo de Square Enix. Gintama tampoco me pertenece, pero Sorachi sí, lo tengo como mascota… siempre quise un gorila.
> 
> **Advertencias**: Este es el cuarto y último de la saga, pero el de Kagura lo estaré subiendo en dos días exactamente.
> 
> **Extensión**: 1700 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Prompt**: 04. Audífonos.
> 
> **Nota**: Iba a situar a Shinpachi en el mundo de Bleach y que se entendiera a la perfección con Uryuu, pero tanto FF en mi vida me hizo daño y terminó saliendo esta cosa. Confieso que de los cuatro es el que menos me dejó conforme, aparte si consigo que alguien conozca ambos fandoms, no sé… me caso, porque es mi alma gemela. De paso, los invito a mi página de Facebook, por si en el futuro quieren pedirme alguna pareja en particular (ahora el _challenger_ terminó, y estos son los resultados, pero pienso volver a repetirlo en el futuro).

Si así era la Edo del futuro, se había vuelto muy medieval para su gusto; tanto que a veces sentía como si estuviera atrapado en un RPG, solo que él era algo así como un PNJ. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era que muchos ciudadanos no tenían nombre; o eran “Hombre” o eran “Niña traviesa” y similares.

Si así era la Edo del futuro no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Llevaba seis meses tratando de subsistir en un reino que era más pequeño que la casa de Gin-san. Apenas tenía una plazoleta aburrida que ya se la conocía de memoria, y un par de calles más que llevaban a callejones sin salida.

Al poco tiempo de llegar comprendió algo axiomático: o se conseguía un empleo o terminaba como ese niño rata que cada tanto era noticia porque solía robarle a los ricachones. A veces deseaba ser el niño rata por un día, suponía que debía ser más divertido que su monótona y aburrida nueva vida en ese futuro hipotético.

A los seis meses de llegar ya se había adaptado tanto que estaba resignado a su suerte.

Una chica muy simpática le había propuesto ser parte de una obra de teatro, Ruby se llamaba, pero Shinpachi sabía que no tenía madera de artista, así que luego de rogarle aproximadamente un millón de veces al armero, que tampoco tenía nombre, logró convencerlo y así empezó a trabajar.

Al poco tiempo conoció a un muchacho de lo más curioso: tenía cola, como si fuera un mandril, y cierta obsesión con las armas. Incluso llegó a sospechar que era algún ávido coleccionista. Yitán era una cara muy conocida en la armería, y en todas las tiendas. No es tampoco que fueran muchas.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a trabajar ocurrió lo peor, no obstante, Shinpachi tomó el acontecimiento con cierto regocijo. ¡Al fin pasaba algo en esa rutinaria ciudad! No sabía quién, pero según se rumoreaba la princesa del reino había sido secuestrada.

Tremendo jaleo que se armó; pero lo peor vino después cuando la niña, que al final no había sido secuestrada y solo era una mera fugitiva, se dignó a aparecer reclamando el trono. Aparentemente su madre había muerto en circunstancias extrañas.

En esa ocasión Alexandría fue atacada y Shinpachi se salvó por un pelo de no ser arrasado por la furia de una extraña criatura. No había muchos lugares donde refugiarse, pero en esa ocasión él se había escondido en el campanario donde unas extrañas criaturas de color rosado sabían de todo, menos hablar con normalidad.

Ellos fueron los informantes, le explicaron cosas extrañas, sobre las habilidades que dotaban las armas, los estados alterados, cómo ir al menú y seleccionar accesorios, hasta quienes eran Garnet y la reina Brahne.

A Shinpachi no le importaban esas cuestiones. Extrañaba mucho su mundo, y hasta incluso se sentía arrepentido de no haberse llevado consigo su música. Creyó ilusamente que Edo en el futuro estaría tan avanzado tecnológicamente que su reproductor y sus audífonos quedaría obsoletos y arcaicos. Sin embargo, en esas tierras, si no pagabas una entrada para ver un concierto, ni por asomo escuchabas alguna melodía.

Solía asistir al teatro por puro aburrimiento, y además porque Ruby le caía bien. Ahí no tenía amigos, y cuando uno pierde algo es cuando en verdad comienza a valorarlo. Con decir que hasta extrañaba la insolencia de Kagura.

Luego de ese ataque, los soldados Pluto andaban reclutando gente. Nadie era ni demasiado viejo, ni demasiado joven para formar parte de sus filas. Fue el armero quien lo alentó a presentarse como candidato, después de todo Shinpachi había aprendido mucho sobre armas, aunque no supiera muy bien cómo funcionaban. Les recordaba vagamente a las espadas del planeta Excalibur.

Extrañaba a Otsuu-chan, su música, su luz. Extrañaba aún más a su hermana y su comida quemada. Extrañaba hasta a un perro como Sadaharu, uno que no dudaba en hacerlo sangrar a modo de saludo.

Suspiró, pensando que el señor armero tenía razón. No perdía nada por presentarse y, en tal caso, podría cambiar un poco de vida. Decían que la paga por ser un guardián de la princesa era buena, la mejor en ese reino.

Cuando le hicieron la prueba a Shinpachi no le dificultó mostrar sus habilidades como samurái. Impresionado había quedado su superior, que sí, ese hombre tenía nombre, se llamaba Steiner.

—¡Felicitaciones, muchacho! —El hombretón le palmeó el hombro con energía— ¡Nunca vi tanta habilidad en un solo hombre, quedas dentro!

—Pero si apenas derribé a un compañero.

—Suficiente —Steiner fue tajante—, los soldados Pluto tienden a ser un poco malos en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, te necesitamos.

—¿Que use gafas no es un impedimento?

—¡Para nada! Aunque bueno —Steiner meditó sobre ese pormenor—, te será difícil usar el casco.

En menos de media hora era, oficialmente, un soldado Pluto. Ahora sí su vida cambiaría y quizás con suerte dejaría de ser un PNJ. Tal vez era su idea, pero quien comandaba ese juego se la pasaba la vida _leveando_ personajes, porque ya estaba cerca de cumplir el año de estar allí y nada nuevo ocurría.

Cuando le tocó ponerse el traje fue toda una proeza: estaba sudado por dentro, olía a bicho buri y no le sentaba para nada. Ahora entendía porque los soldados Pluto eran malos en la batalla, si apenas podían caminar. Ni hablar de sentarse, eso era para los veteranos.

Ya había pasado lo peor, según el general, y muy pronto sería la coronación de la princesa como reina. Estaba entusiasmado, aunque a un nivel normal, no es tampoco que saltara de la alegría, pero un cambio siempre es bueno y entusiasma.

El día que coronarían como reina a Garnet darían una obra de teatro que él ya había visto y sabía que era malísima; sin embargo, en medio de la misma, se esperaba una sorpresa. En mitad del número, o casi sobre el final, salió de la nada el chico fanático de las armas.

Shinpachi lo reconocía, era Yitán, el mujeriego. No mostró tanta alegría como el resto de los presentes, pero la princesa estaba que saltaba del balco principal al suelo de la emoción. Llevándose literalmente el mundo por delante, se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar hasta donde estaba el chico mono.

Shinpachi suspiró, ¿faltaría mucho para que terminara la obra? Sabía que después le seguía el banquete. Mostró compostura cuando la generala Beatrix se acercó a él. Algo se le había caído a la princesa y suponía que era valioso.

—Ten. —Se la dio. Sin darle demasiada importancia Shinpachi miró el colgante, unas hermosas piedras de colores lo adornaban.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo muy valioso de la princesa… —aclaró la dama explicándole sobre las invocaciones—. Cuídalas como si fuera tu vida misma. Es más, ve a entregárselas a tu general.

Eso hizo Shinpachi, porque estaba ahí para cumplir órdenes. Y mientras afuera todo era gritos y alegría él se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con extrema pereza. Es que no era fácil subir con ese traje, ni hablemos de bajar, más de uno prefería tirarse por ellas para ahorrarse el ejercicio.

Y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ya con las esperanzas destrozadas, un humo blanco lo envolvió. ¡Gengai no le había fallado! Bueno, aunque tardar un condenado año en devolverlo a su tiempo ameritaba al menos una buena paliza.

Shinpachi se apareció en medio de la sala, sobre el teletransportador. Sin el casco, pero todavía vestido como un soldado Pluto. Vio a Gin-chan comiendo un trozo de torta, a Sadaharu defecando en una esquina, a Kagura bebiendo agua y se echó a llorar.

Literalmente como un crío de cinco años.

Corrió hasta donde estaban, temiendo que fuera un espejismo o un sueño cruel. Había soñado en varias ocasiones con su Edo. No obstante, nadie parecía entender su estado. Cayó al suelo, dándole gracias al cielo por haber regresado. O casi cayó al suelo, porque la armadura apenas le permitía doblar las rodillas.

—Ya, Pachi —dijo Kagura dándole un mordisco a un trozo de sukonbu— me da vergüenza ajena verte así.

—¿Y ese traje? —consultó Gintoki, entre la risa y la ternura.

—Fue… fue —Shinpachi no podía hablar— ¡Horrible, Gin-san! ¡Nunca más quiero viajar al futuro!

—Parece que el que peor la pasó fuiste tu —dijo Gengai desde el extremo de la sala, rodeado de diversos aparatos—. Aunque no lo creas, apenas ha pasado una hora desde que te fuiste

—Pero si te sirve de consuelo, Patsuan, yo estuve un mes en el infierno —intentó consolarlo Gintoki, mientras lo veía quitándose el molesto traje.

—¡Un mes! ¡Un mísero mes! —gritó el chico— ¡Yo estuve un año encerrado en un juego de rol siendo PNJ! ¡Creí que moriría del aburrimiento o me suicidaría!

—Vaya, ¿tanto tiempo? —dijo Gengai sorprendido.

—Tú mejor no hables —dijeron los otros tres a coro y mirándolo de mala manera.

—Creo que no es un buen momento para recopilar información —tan perspicaz el viejo—, pero dime, joven, ¿qué es eso que está en el suelo? Se ve valioso.

—¡Mierda, me traje las invocaciones! —Shinpachi se agarró del pelo y dio la vuelta para ir hacia el teletransportador, pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió. En verdad no quería volver—. Es suyo. —Y se lo arrojó al anciano que lo atajó en el aire, luego este lo colocó junto a los anillos Vongola.

—Te tardaste mucho, Pachi —se volvió a quejar Kagura.

—Es hora de ir a casa —apremió Gintoki.

—¡Sí, por favor! —suplicó el muchacho, al borde de las lágrimas.

Su jefe se puso de pie y le palmeó la cabeza. Tremendo trauma le quedaría al chico de por vida. No es fácil ser un PNJ y quedar a merced de un enfermo que solo le interesa subir de nivel a sus personajes.

Los tres, además de Sadaharu, dejaron el taller del viejo Gengai cuando ya era de noche, con la promesa de volver a compartir sus impresiones del viaje y de cagarlo bien a trompadas por los traumas vividos.

Nunca más, se dijo la Yorozuya Gin-chan. No más viajes en el tiempo por muy buena que fuera la paga. Y menos mal, porque quién sabe cuántos universos más acabarían alterando y destrozando.

Demostraron ser expertos en ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Y con esto concluye la mini-serie de la Yorozuya destruyendo planos alternos XD Me tomó tiempo terminarlo y siendo sincera creo que el de Gintoki fue el que realmente me gustó cómo quedó, pero el plan era hacerlo con todos, y a eso me ceñí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, al menos pensarlo a mí me entretuvo. Siempre es difícil plantear crossovers coherentes, pero Gintama se presta mucho a ello.
> 
> 18 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
